User blog:Leenakeenev/Best Quests to gain as much EXP as possible
If there are no events whatsoever: 1. Vortex - Monday - Soul Sanctuary Lv. 4 (13,200 EXP, 30 Energy, 440 EXP/Energy, 8 Battles, 55 EXP/Energy/Battle) 2. Vortex - Monday - Soul Sanctuary Lv. 3 (9,200 EXP, 25 Energy, 368 EXP/Energy, 8 Battles, 46 EXP/Energy/Battle) 3. Menon - Empty Seal Menon - The Holy Emperor (8,800 EXP, 25 Energy, 352 EXP/Energy, 1 Battle, 352 EXP/Energy/Battle) 4. Estria - Demon Castle Estria - Gathering Powers (8,600 EXP, 25 Energy, 344 EXP/Energy, 12 Battles, 28.67 EXP/Energy/Battle) 5. Fal Nerga - Mt. Nerga - Ascended Dragon's Eye (8,550 EXP, 25 Energy, 342 EXP/Energy, 12 Battles, 28.5 EXP/Energy/Battle) 6. Zamburg - Tower of Amu Yunos - Hour of Disaster (8,500 EXP, 25 Energy, 340 EXP/Energy, 12 Battles, 28.33 EXP/Energy/Battle) 7. Rakshult - Weather Tower - Master of Creation (8,450 EXP, 25 Energy, 338 EXP/Energy, 12 Battles, 28.17 EXP/Energy/Battle) 8. Wulgee - Forsaken Castle Biorad - Losing Oneself (8,440 EXP, 25 Energy, 337.6 EXP/Energy, 12 Battles, 28.13 EXP/Energy/Battle) 9. Beiorg - Beiorg Castle - Indestructible Arms (8,430 EXP, 25 Energy, 337.2 EXP/Energy, 12 Battles, 28.1 EXP/Energy/Battle) 10. Lem - Bridge of Despair - Truth and Falsehood (8,420 EXP, 25 Energy, 336.8 EXP/Energy, 12 Battles, 28.07 EXP/Energy/Battle) If all events are active (2x EXP, 1/2 Energy etc.) 1. Vortex - Monday - Soul Sanctuary Lv. 4 (2x EXP, 1/2 Energy) (26,400 EXP, 15 Energy, 1,760 EXP/Energy, 8 Battles, 220 EXP/Energy/Battle) 2. Vortex - Monday - Soul Sanctuary Lv. 3 (2x EXP, 1/2 Energy) (18,400 EXP, 13 Energy, 1,415.38 EXP/Energy, 8 Battles, 176.92 EXP/Energy/Battle) 3. Vortex - Monday - Soul Sanctuary Lv. 2 (2x EXP, 1/2 Energy) (12,800 EXP, 10 Energy, 1,280 EXP/Energy, 8 Battles, 160 EXP/Energy/Battle) 4. Vortex - Monday - Soul Sanctuary Lv. 1 (2x EXP, 1/2 Energy) (7,000 EXP, 7 Energy, 1,000 EXP/Energy, 6 Battles, 166.67 EXP/Energy/Battle) 5. Menon - Empty Seal Menon - The Holy Emperor (2x EXP) (17,600 EXP, 25 Energy, 704 EXP/Energy, 1 Battle, 704 EXP/Energy/Battle) 6. Estria - Demon Castle Estria - Gathering Powers (2x EXP) (17,200 EXP, 25 Energy, 688 EXP/Energy, 12 Battles, 57.33 EXP/Energy/Battle) 7. Fal Nerga - Mt. Nerga - Ascended Dragon's Eye (2x EXP) (17,100 EXP, 25 Energy, 684 EXP/Energy, 12 Battles, 57 EXP/Energy/Battle) 8. Zamburg - Tower of Amu Yunos - Hour of Disaster (2x EXP) (17,000 EXP, 25 Energy, 680 EXP/Energy, 12 Battles, 56.67 EXP/Energy/Battle) 9. Rakshult - Weather Tower - Master of Creation (2x EXP) (16,900 EXP, 25 Energy, 676 EXP/Energy, 12 Battles, 56.33 EXP/Energy/Battle) 10. Wulgee - Forsaken Castle Biorad - Losing Oneself (2x EXP) (16,880 EXP, 25 Energy, 675.2 EXP/Energy, 12 Battles, 56.2 EXP/Energy/Battle) If 1/2 Energy on Vortex is active 1. Vortex - Monday - Soul Sanctuary Lv. 4 (13,200 EXP, 15 Energy, 880 EXP/Energy, 8 Battles, 110 EXP/Energy/Battle) 2. Vortex - Monday - Soul Sanctuary Lv. 3 (9,200 EXP, 13 Energy, 707.69 EXP/Energy, 8 Battles, 88.46 EXP/Energy/Battle) 3. Vortex - Monday - Soul Sanctuary Lv. 2 (6,400 EXP, 10 Energy, 640 EXP/Energy, 8 Battles, 80 EXP/Energy/Battle) 4. Vortex - Permanent Events - 12 Guardians of the Gods - Sliver of Pride (5,000 EXP, 8 Energy, 625 EXP/Energy, 2 Battles, 312.5 EXP/Energy/Battle) 5. Vortex - Permanent Events - Guardians of Lore Lv. 7 (15,400 EXP, 30 Energy, 513.33 EXP/Energy, 3 Battles, 171.11 EXP/Energy/Battle) 6. Vortex - Monday - Soul Sanctuary Lv. 1 (3,500 EXP, 7 Energy, 500 EXP/Energy, 6 Battles, 83.33 EXP/Energy/Battle) 7. Vortex - Permanent Events - Guardians of Lore Lv. 5 (8,800 EXP, 20 Energy, 440 EXP/Energy, 3 Battles, 146.67 EXP/Energy/Battle) 8. Vortex - Permanent Events - Guardians of Lore Lv. 3 (5,200 EXP, 13 Energy, 400 EXP/Energy, 3 Battles, 133.33 EXP/Energy/Battle) 9. Vortex - Permanent Events - Disastrous Beast - Retaliating Spirits (10,000 EXP, 25 Energy, 400 EXP/Energy, 3 Battles, 133.33 EXP/Energy/Battle) 10. Vortex - Permanent Events - Six Pillars' Rebellion - Circling Strategy (10,000 EXP, 25 Energy, 400 EXP/Energy, 3 Battles, 133.33 EXP/Energy/Battle) Category:Blog posts